


All I Want For Starlight

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: 风雪夜苍之龙骑敲开子爵的窗怀里抱着一颗龙蛋。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Francel de Haillenarte/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	All I Want For Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> 5.1伊修加德复兴背景，沙雕第一绝对不是正剧。  
> 只要地球上还有地方是boxing day就不算迟到的星芒节生蛋快乐！？  
> 是跟总裁口嗨的产物，起因是横尾在TGS上的问题发言，以及新式迷你埃斯蒂尼安的宠物说明——  
> “贵议长是要把我师兄塑造成杨威利”  
> “糟糕那议长岂不是特留尼西特”  
> “这议长分分钟要把玫瑰家搞了”  
> “那小玫瑰不就成了莱因哈特”  
> “他还有个姐姐……”  
> “大公是福尔唐弟弟吗”  
> “小玫瑰：这种挚友我不要”  
> 突然迫害小玫瑰.jpg  
> 私货有←

艾默里克·德·博雷尔已经连续好几天超过16小时工作了。前线的形势缓和之余，新任议长得以跟同盟军告假归乡，孰料伊修加德等着他的却是公文的地狱。这太苦了，年轻的精灵叹着气，与英雄环游艾欧泽亚的退休梦想离他更远了一些。  
雪花又一次纷纷扬扬的时候，星芒节的脚步近了。  
艾默里克对星芒节并没有特殊的情感。在他少时的记忆里，博雷尔家从未是一个极为注重繁文缛节的典型贵族。那时的伊修加德与格里达尼亚之间要比现在来往得频繁一些，当年仍拥有四季的山都贵族们便会在一年里最冷的那些天里越过库尔扎斯到黑衣森林度假过冬，等春天归来的时候再回伊修加德来。这个消遣不属于他，他也从未想过去尝试这种奢侈的挥霍时间的生活方式。但这并不意味着他不通人情，恰恰相反，他在陷入无节制文书劳动之前唯独记得的一件事就是让子爵府上下择日安排休假。说“上下”无非也就一手数得过来寥寥几人，他们默契的错开了假期以确保主人的日常生活万无一失；至于在博雷尔家供职多年的老总管，更是以“少爷等同于是我家人一般的存在”为由拒绝了休假。  
这一天艾默里克并未一如既往的早起，轻微的头痛让意识飘忽不定，他有些庆幸至少还能有人可以给他端杯热水。  
当他看清书桌上安放着的包裹的内容物，他不由得伸手按住前额，感到头愈发痛起来。  
那是一颗龙蛋。  
  
噗簌、噗簌。  
静夜，雪花落在窗棂上。  
呜哇噗簌簌簌簌——  
雪下得还挺大。  
哐当哐当！！！  
艾默里克被吓醒了。  
月下雪夜，斗坠星冲，窗外身着苍蓝盔甲背枪而立的不是别人，正是他的好友，前，苍之龙骑。  
龙骑士但笑不语，把星芒节礼物盒塞进了他手里。  
  
可那是一颗龙蛋。  
龙，蛋。  
艾默里克小心翼翼的戳了戳那颗圆滚滚、光滑冰凉而没有一丝杂色的物体，这是象征昨晚的经历不是一场梦的唯一物证。  
“没有，少爷。昨晚并没有访客来过。”  
老总管送感冒药过来的时候，艾默里克没有让人进房间，但是顺口寻求了一下证词。破窗而入的不速之客，这当然符合埃斯蒂尼安的行事风格。但龙蛋……？？  
艾默里克眼前浮现了神学院那帮守旧的老学究跳脚的模样。现在他不必忌惮他们了，但无端刺激那些人脆弱的神经给人留下话端总归不是一个明智的选择。他得替他的好友瞒着他们。  
苍之龙骑是给千年龙诗战争画上句点的英雄。这是众所周知的事实，不出意外的话，后人或许会在几百年后把英雄的诞辰设立为公众假日来纪念他。至于他曾被邪龙附身这些属于不必写入史书的细节，艾默里克从未主动问起，当事人也不会过多言及。尼德霍格曾占据苍之龙骑的肉体重获物质形态化作真龙，尽管最终埃斯蒂尼安成功夺回身体的控制权并最终扼杀了邪龙，他是否已经算龙血附体或是人龙混血，又是否跟龙族共享了繁衍的本能……这些艾默里克不得而知，他只知道这次自己要保护好这位好友，还有他托付给自己的东西。  
埃斯蒂尼安当时是怎么说来着？  
脑袋又开始隐隐作痛。  
  
伊修加德最近的热门话题之一当属苍天街复兴。重建项目由艾因哈特家主导，老幺弗朗塞尔负责，方案提出后得到了贵族院和平民院的齐声响应，不多时已经进入了实施阶段。在初任议长的记忆里，这确实是他经手的事务中实现得最快的少数几项之一。广招贤士的公告发布当天就有不少工匠进驻了苍天街，当中自然包括那位不久前刚从第一世界归来的英雄。艾默里克决定去找这位期间限定的苍天龙骑探一下口风。  
露琪亚久违请假回国，临走不忘再三交代艾默里克去人多的地方要记得变装。本人起初没当回事，但临出门还是找了一套最朴素的便服甚至束起发尾换了个发型。一来没必要考验皇都治安，而他也确实不想成为花边新闻的头条。  
苍天街人潮涌动，搬运素材四处兜卖的，摆开家伙当场作业的，排队纳货的，喧喧嚷嚷好不热闹。艾默里克难得见到这种光景，四处稍微逛了一圈便听到了一些传闻，诸如“素材都得自己采伐艾因哈特家并不提供”、“那个猩猩坐骑可得要8000复兴票”之类。  
“喔！这不是艾……”  
远远的听到有人大嗓门招呼他，循声望去正是他要找的人，这位平素不太走心的英雄竟能在看到他装扮的瞬间掩下了他的本名，换成一个呵欠糊弄过去，这新点开的洞察力想必跟他近期际遇脱不了干系。  
“来来来，我给你看——”  
英雄神秘兮兮的捂着背包扎口，待艾默里克凑过来的时候拉开一角给他看。  
那一瞬，艾默里克看到了工艺神的圣光。  
  
从英雄口中确认了埃斯蒂尼安最近的行踪，得知人家一切安好后艾默里克心下稍宽。除此之外关于复兴工程的传闻也在同一处得到了证实。艾因哈特家在苍天街复兴的预算案里提出了一个不小的数字，就目前所见，本预计是支出大头的材料费由工匠们自主筹备，这其中的差额可不是一点半点。  
艾默里克在心中打了个问号。  
此时路过的弗朗塞尔过来招呼那位英雄，认出艾默里克后难掩惊讶的神色，却也不失礼数的欠身问候。年轻的贵族出席议案听陈会时曾打过几次照面，在艾默里克的认知里，虽然统筹是眼前这位没错，细分职能时管理预算的却另有其人。至于眼下，两位已经在讨论起星芒节的夜晚是去艾茵哈特家宴还是去忘忧骑士亭喝酒，亦或是兼可——艾默里克及时想起近来贵族太太们茶余饭后热衷的绯闻，只能说没有什么不是空穴来风。但就算除去来自冒险者的正面反馈，这位年轻的艾因哈特背后的支持者还有福尔唐家的老先生，几重信誉的叠加让艾默里克很难对此人产生怀疑。  
寒暄中他问起英雄的伙伴们，同样有恩于伊修加德的拂晓血盟。得知那边厢大法师们正在研究回来的方法，遗憾自己帮不上忙，唯有祝福他们一切顺利。至于眼下的状况，若说哪位贤人最有可能提供参考意见，他心里还真有一位人选。  
“桑克瑞德卿最近可好？”  
接下来的十数秒艾默里克亲眼目睹了飞扬的神采从一个人眼中慢慢消失的全过程，取而代之的是“掉下去了！掉下去了！”的恐惧。他旋即决定在对方现场表演“大师兄带带我”之前离开这个地方。  
正如贤人所说，主观情感不应影响客观判断，顺着这个思路，艾默里克想到了一位合适的帮手。  
  
博雷尔子爵府的星芒节装饰从来都是老总管一手操办。那一年为了纪念一个新时代的来临，他久违的布置了一棵星芒树，又让府内上下把各自喜爱的装饰挂上，子爵本人虽然不太热衷，倒也随手挑了几个陆行鸟玩偶。  
而就在星芒节前夜，醉心工作的子爵发起了烧。但他只是问老总管多要了几床被子，甚至不允许仆人进入他的卧室。  
勿视勿听勿言，久居职场的老总管当然清楚这个道理。  
艾默里克把那颗冰冷得仿佛无机质一样的龙蛋用被子裹起来。把烧得仿佛一个混蛋的自己也扔到床上用被子裹起来。  
他抓住了弗朗塞尔的尾巴，拉妮艾特为掩护弟弟把枪口对准了自己，混乱中埃马内兰冲出来挡下了这一枪。埃德蒙·德·福尔唐原伯爵悲痛与失望透顶的脸。  
  
我有在好好守护伊修加德等你回来吗？  
埃斯蒂尼安。  
  
“您的脸色简直比幽灵还糟糕。”  
子爵府会客厅，客席上端坐的说话人直接利索，是在耳目遍布皇都内外的长耳，希尔达。  
“多谢你的关心。”艾默里克挥退左右，“调查如何了？”  
“苍天街物资流入——艾因哈特名下的清单都在这里了。”混血女子递过来一份名册，笑起来满是揶揄，“真是稀奇，议长大人竟会找上我。”  
“效率真高……”艾默里克快速扫了一遍纸上的文字，没有军火类的危险品姑且是放下了最大的担心，也不存在超出预期的大量水晶，但上面像是用于精密仪器的贵重金属和魔导材料也令人不得不在意。  
“恕我直言，那位小少爷可不像是个手脚不干净的人。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“当然并没有物证，只是直觉罢了。”希尔达点到为止，“那么您的委托就此结束——外面盯着贵府门口的猫儿真多，出入可费力了。”  
“那可真是抱歉，刚才进来没有问题吧？”  
“请放心，我可不想被露琪亚教训。”希尔达施了一礼，临走又突然想起什么，“啊，除去见首不见尾的苍之龙骑，猫儿们最希望看到的大概是某位浅发深肤一看就是从热带地方来的独眼中原之民男性才对。”  
“……谁？”  
  
送走希尔达，艾默里克对着最后纳货经手的签名若有所思。  
他拿定了主意。  
回到房间，那颗龙蛋却不见了。  
一点入侵痕迹都没有——他相信确实没有人进来过。  
但眼下有更重要的事等着他。  
对不起了，埃斯蒂尼安。  
  
奥瓦埃尔·德·艾因哈特。  
艾因哈特家族的次男，人称未知领域探索者，阿巴拉提亚云海的暗礁空域不乏他的身影，其中云冠群岛也在他名下管理。没错，以财政困难为由让冒险者承担空岛探索路费也正是此人的主意。复兴预算案中确实提到了加大资源探索力度，开拓未知，并以此支援苍天街复兴。  
但这都与眼下进口大量物资的现实不符。  
烧还没有完全退。艾默里克裹紧大衣，依照希尔达提供的线索找到了奥瓦埃尔的物资存放仓库。那座简陋的库房就在苍天街，紧挨着手工作坊。不论哪道门都没有设防，甚至时不时还有人出入，仿佛根本没有任何见不得光的事情。  
“什么风把议长大人给吹来了。”目标人物显然手头没有在忙碌，很快注意到了来人。  
“趁休假当然要参观见学一下阁下的复兴大计……”艾默里克的托辞在看到工坊流水线上的物品时突然不见了踪影。他强作镇定，“这是在做什么呢？”  
奥瓦埃尔随手捞起一个样品到艾默里克眼前展示。艾默里克一点都不陌生，哪怕说这是他这几日头疼的根源也丝毫不过分。  
——龙蛋。  
或者更准确的说……是龙蛋状的物体。  
奥瓦埃尔沿着不显眼的既定缝隙把它打开，有什么东西从眼前倏地闪过就不见了。  
“啊啊，跳得可真高——”  
小小的人偶落在奥瓦埃尔的手心上。苍蓝诗龙盔甲配以邪龙魔枪，正是银发披肩的苍之龙骑。  
“艾因哈特家族祖传雕金工艺倾情设计！这小家伙在冒险者当中可是人气爆棚，大家纳货热情高涨得很……”  
“恕我直言，预算案上可不曾出现过这些原料物资……和这个以物易物的运作？”艾默里克打断了对方的宣传词，话音依然冷静。  
“当时并未最终定案——请原谅我的疏漏，议长大人——本来就是试验性的产品，起初也未曾设想到反响如此强烈……”奥瓦埃尔连忙解释，“拆盒日仍有一半，见到您喜欢真是太好了。”  
那家伙的宠物在我身后跟着吗——艾默里克没有问出口。  
“我想神学院的布吕瓦尼翁副院长一定有兴趣接洽阁下您。前日他正好讲起龙诗战争的教材道具一事——请务必与他一谈。”  
艾默里克的笑容滴水不漏。神学院也是一天到晚喊穷抠预算的主，正适合让他们去斗智斗勇。  
心下放松突然眩晕上头，艾默里克轻微摇晃着抬手试体温，被人从后方搂着腰扶稳了。  
“病号就好好躺着休息。”  
低沉的嗓音令人心安。  
  
  
END.


End file.
